


how lucky we are to be alive right now

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Background Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, But it never actually happened, Gen, Grief, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: There is a fallout to every action. When the Voyager disappears, rumors and grief abound Deep Space Nine.





	

Benjamin Sisko sighed as he waved his hand, moving on to the next topic in their staff meeting.

“Recently the Voyager left this station to investigate a missing Maquis ship. They have since gone missing as well. Several Federation ships will be arriving shortly to investigate, and the Defiant has been assigned to escort them.”

“Why, Benjamin?” Jadzia asked.

“Given how long the Voyager has been without contact, the best case scenario is that they were simply destroyed in a plasma storm. Initial scans have shown no signs of debris, so that is unlikely. Worst case scenario, someone has captured the ship, meaning one of the Federation’s enemies now has one of our best ships. In order to investigate further, they require protection. You all know your duties.”

The crew nodded, and Sisko dismissed the group.

-

The station was buzzing with gossip about the Voyager. There were many wild theories flying about (some even wilder than the truth) and an (unpopular, given the tragic nature of the disappearance) bet going on at Quark’s.

Julian even brought it up to his boyfriend, though they didn’t often discuss station business.

“They’re sending a team out to investigate.”

“Hmm? I don’t see the reason. The Maquis could never take over such a ship, not with their limited resources, and who else would bother?”

“I suppose you have a point, Garak, but come on. Can’t we have a real discussion about this? Everyone is talking about it.”

“Ah, but that’s not quite true. We are not talking about it, and aren’t we a part of everyone?” Julian groaned at his boyfriend’s statement.

“Semantics, Garak!” But he seemed to give up on the idea. Inwardly, Garak wasn’t certain whether to mourn the death of a fellow Cardassian and admittedly competent agent (Seska was so wonderfully petty) or smile at the death of someone he had never quite gotten along with. (Good agents weren’t that… unhinged)

-

Despite the Federation’s worries, initial investigation into the matter went off without a hitch. There was still no sign of debris, though experts agreed that, unlikely as it was, it was within the realm of possibility that the plasma storms had somehow dispersed the debris farther than expected.

This was not a satisfactory conclusion, according to Quark, who was hoping for something more exciting to spice up the bet.

-

Greskendreck sat near a window, staring out at space. Julian came up beside the man. He’d see him mourning for days now, and felt he ought to say something, but he didn’t know where to begin.

“We were going to have a baby,” Greskendreck began. “I was so sure this last attempt was going to work.”

“I remember,” Julian said. He’d been so excited the last time they’d come to his office to discuss the best methods to ensure conception.

“And now…” Greskendreck looked down, pressing his hands to the top of his head. Julian patted him on the back, and was reminded of the Founder’s simulation. Of how devastated he’d felt for those fifteen minutes at the end and how relieved he’d been to wake up.

-

There was a Betazoid woman wandering around the upper pylons. Miles walked up to her, intending to inform her that she couldn’t be here.

“I know.” She said before he could come up to her. “I just- needed to see it. Feel any residual emotions. But- they’re long gone. My boy is-” She choked up before she could finish her statement, and Miles realized she was the mother of someone from the Voyager.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose Molly- worse, to have no real clue what had happened to her.

“You’re a parent, aren’t you?” She asked. Miles nodded. “I thought so. May you never experience these emotions.”

“Thank you,” Miles began, preparing to make an attempt at comfort, but the woman just walked away.

-  
Kira saw a family wandering around the Promenade. It wasn’t unusual except for the expressions on their faces. They looked utterly dismantled. They’d fallen apart at the seams. She watched them too long, and the father came up to her.

“You’re the first officer, right?” He asked. Kira was surprised he recognized her, and surprised at the title- she was used to being called “Bajoran liaison officer.”

“Uh, yes I am.” The man took on a pleading look.

“Can you tell us- anything about the investigation? My daughter Celes, she-” Kira sighed in understanding.

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t reveal that information. I’m- not sure you want to know anyway.” The man’s face fell at her words before turning to anger.

“She was always such a sweet girl. We worried about her, especially after my wife died. But she was supposed to be safe now- safe in Starfleet. Oh I know it has it’s risks, but after what we’d been through? It was supposed to be easy now.”

“I’m sorry,” Kira repeated. Every death after the Occupation seemed easier than the last, but every time she lost someone, she wondered how they could have been taken down by something so simple- after what they’d all endured.

“I know. Thank you for the information.”

-

Jadzia was confused by the older man and woman carrying a clarinet around the station. When she was in Quark’s they came up and asked the proprietor himself if he knew anything about a “Harry Kim.” Quark dimmed a bit, and reached below the counter, pulling out a box of unidentifiable crystals. He poured a few into a pouch and handed it over.

“Here. He wanted you to have these.” Jadzia smiled into her glass. The crystals were sure to be worthless, but any instance of her friend showing he cared was precious to her. And clearly it was precious to the couple, as they stared at the pouch as if it contained the secrets to the universe- or perhaps just the secret of where their child was.

At that thought, her smiled dimmed. She’d been a parent enough times before to recognize that look. Luckily she’d only lost one child in her long lifetime, but she could still feel that loss sometimes. And she recognized the look of recently grieving parent.

-

That night, Julian lay curled up in his boyfriend’s arms. The loss of the Voyager seemed so senseless. A random act of the universe, taking them away for nothing. At least if he died suddenly, it would be for a purpose- at least, he assumed it would be. His untimely death would most likely be caused by the Dominion, given the latest actions by that group.

He couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the family and friends of the Voyager crew- hell, he was grieving for Samantha, and he’d barely known her beyond medical interactions. He couldn’t imagine how hard this must be for all of them.

Thinking of how lucky he was to have those he considered his family safe and sound, he turned and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
